


Fire and Ice

by Blaky



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaky/pseuds/Blaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a fill for a prompt at the Top Gun kink meme. It has recently been deleted and I don't have a copy of the prompt. Basically, it asked for Charlie and Iceman sharing Maverick, with a d/s vibe.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Maverick sat on his couch staring at the wall. He wished this day would just end. First, he got chewed out by Viper for ‘disrespecting’ Charlie, even though she was clearly out of line with her criticism. Then, he lost it at one of Iceman’s snarky remarks and ended up with a black eye. At least he got a couple of good shots in before Goose and Slider pulled them apart. If he had any alcohol he would be getting shitfaced right now, but he didn't, and he couldn't bring himself to go to the O-club. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them when he heard the door open to see Charlie walking in. 

“Come in,” Maverick said, and edge to his voice. 

“What the hell was that all about today, Maverick?” She demanded, ignoring his sarcasm. She stared him down, her hands on her hips. 

He pressed his lips together and breathed out through his nose. He hadn't spoken to her in a week and he wasn't particularly inclined to start right now. 

“You can’t talk to me like that,” Charlie continued. “Especially not in front of my students.” She was pissed and his attitude was doing nothing to placate her. 

“You humiliated me in front of the class,” Maverick snapped. “Again.” He crossed his arms and looked away, sulking. 

“I was expressing my professional opinion.” Charlie let out a sigh, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “This has nothing to do with our... disagreement.” 

Their disagreement. It had started out innocent enough. She was talking about the job she was after in Washington, and from one thing to the next she had implied that their relationship wasn't nearly as important as her career. He had stormed out and had been avoiding her since. He knew that he should probably apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

“Whatever,” Maverick shrugged. 

“You have to show more respect, Maverick,” she continued. “And not just for me. For everybody. Including yourself.” 

He looked down, toying with the idea of apologizing now. He had thought about it many times over the last week, and he had almost done it a couple of times, but he always ended up running away. He was scared, even though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself. Their relationship could never work. They were both married to their job, and his job involved spending six months at a time on a ship. He admired Goose for being able to maintain his marriage under the circumstances, and he was sure he could never do it himself. So, better to end it now and save himself the pain later. But he wasn't sure how to end it. He had never been this serious about any woman before. He sighed and turned his eyes back to the fascinating spot on the wall. 

“Who gave you that,” Charlie asked in a softer tone after seeing that he wasn't going to respond. It was a change in topic, but Maverick didn't need to look at her to know that she was talking about the bruise on his face. 

“Iceman.” Maverick said impassively. 

“Did you start it?”

Maverick didn't reply, but his silence was answer enough for her. 

“Why, Maverick?” 

He looked at her. There was something strange in her tone. 

“I mean,” she continued, “you’re not exactly the picture of self-control, and I know you think Iceman is a condescending prick..." She let the words hang. Maverick followed her as she stepped forward and leaned over him, her hands on either side of his shoulders. 

“Did you want him to *hurt* you, Lieutenant?” His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. She was using that tone. The one that made him want to give in to her and let have her way with him. 

He wasn't sure how it had started. One time she had tied him to the bed and spanked him, and it had turned him on like nothing before. He hadn't realized until now how much he had missed it over the past week. Suddenly all that tension he had been feeling had a source. And she was right, he had wanted Iceman to hurt him, he had asked for it. A fleeting thought went through his mind, something about Iceman, but it passed before he could grab onto it. 

“Do you *need* someone to hurt you?” she asked again.

Maverick looked into her eyes, icy blue, showing both threat and promise. He swallowed hard. “Yes, ma’am.”

Charlie stood up, eyes still locked on his. “Give me your belt,” she ordered. 

He stood up slowly, feeling the hormones begin to pulse through his veins. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out, watching her with hooded eyes. He held it out by the buckle letting the other end dangle between them. Charlie didn't move.

"Do you want to do this or not?" she asked evenly. Maverick hesitated. He wanted it, he wanted it badly. He could see that she wanted it just as much. A few weeks ago he didn't even know that he enjoyed this kind of thing and now it was like he was addicted. His cock throbbed at the prospect of giving in to whatever she wanted to give him. But he would have to do it her way. 

He went down to his knees, folded the belt in half and held it out with both hands, like a samurai pledging his sword to his master. She took it and he put his hands behind his back, keeping his eyes down. 

Charlie held the belt near the end so that there was a small loop sticking out. She pushed it under his chin and brought his face up until she could look in his eyes. 

“What should I do with you, Lieutenant?” she asked in a commanding tone. 

His eyes didn't waver. He was used to people speaking to him like that. “Punish me, ma’am,” he was glad his voice didn't waver. “For being disrespectful.”

“How do you propose I do that?”

“With my belt.”

“With your belt on your naked ass?”

Maverick swallowed against the leather. His cock was answering for him, pushing against his tight jeans. “Yes, ma'am.”

She took the belt away and he lowered his eyes. She put her foot between his knees and pushed her shin against his constricted erection, running her fingers through his hair. It was all he could do to keep his hands behind his back, and he settled for nuzzling against her hip. 

“Do I need to tie you down so you don’t try to run away?” she asked.

A surge went through his body at the prospect. Oh god, yes. Sure, if she told him to he would sit there and let her whip him. But there was something about letting her tie him up and completely giving over control. Everything he did was about control. That’s why he loved flying, to be able to control something that couldn't be controlled. It was even in his call sign. He didn't let rules and superior officers control him. But with this it was different. This was his release where he could just be and experience whatever it was that she wanted to give him. But he could never tell her this outright.

“Lady’s choice,” he said quietly. 

“Very well, Lieutenant.” She took a step back. “Strip.” She punctuated the command by snapping the belt on her palm.

He stood up and began to undress as she watched. She didn't say anything about the bruise on his ribs. Iceman had only gotten in two shots, but he had made them count. He stood before her naked, arms relaxed at his side. She regarded him for a minute, admiring his lightly tanned body, the lean muscles under smooth skin. 

“Get all that stuff of your desk,” she instructed. “I’ll be right back.” 

Maverick did as she told him, piling all the papers and books onto a stack on the floor. Charlie went outside and came back just as he was finishing up, with a small duffel bag. She made him bend over the desk, resting his chest on it, the coolness of the wood making his nipples hard. She opened the bag and produced a set of restraints. Leather cuffs connected by chains. He was familiar with these but he wondered where she got them from just now. Did she always keep them in her car just in case she suddenly felt the urge to tie someone up. She pulled his arms out to the side and chained them to the legs of the desk and then did the same with his feet tightening the chains so his legs were apart, but not uncomfortably so. Maverick tested the restraints. He had a little bit of wiggle room, but he wasn't going anywhere. He was there for her to do with as she pleased. 

“So, Lieutenant.” She pressed up against his ass, skirt to bare skin, and ran a hand down his back. “You've been bad.” It was both a statement and a question. 

He realized that she was waiting for an answer. “Yes, ma’am.”

“You need to be punished.” Nails scraped down his spine. His breath hitched. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She pulled away, replaced by the smooth leather of the belt gliding over his ass. His body tensed with anticipation, waiting for the sting, but it didn't come. She was taking her time, teasing him. 

“Please,” he breathed. “Please punish me.”

He could almost hear her grin. There was nothing that got her quite like him begging for it. The leather left his skin and came back with a crack. He stifled a grunt and gripped the edge of the desk. A stripe of heat bloomed across his ass. She picked up a steady rhythm layering the stripes over his skin. Then she laid one across the backs of his thighs and he yelped. He would never admit that such a sound would come from his lips, but there was no other word for it. She stopped and went looking in her duffel bag again. 

“I can’t have you making noises like that here,” she said, matter-of-factly, as she held up a ball gag. 

Suddenly Maverick felt a cold sweat come over him and turned his head away.

“Something wrong?” Charlie asked, with a hint of concern. She squatted in front of him, bringing her face to his level. 

He looked at her. Yes, something was wrong. What was he thinking letting her do this when they hadn't spoken for a week. She must have read the concern in his eyes.

“Maverick,” she said gently, her hand cupping his cheek. “I’m not going to do anything we haven’t done before. If you want, we can stop.” 

He searched her face. He knew that she meant it. 

“No,” he said, firmly. “I trust you.”

She nodded, accepting his trust and the responsibility not to break it. Then she leaned in and planted her mouth on his. Their lips parted and tongues met, speaking the words they otherwise couldn't. It was the apology neither of them had been able to utter over the past week. Maverick relished the softness of her lips and her sweet taste. When she pulled back he wanted more, but he knew there would be time for that later. She held up the gag and he let her put it on. In a way he liked the gag. This way he didn't have to worry about what sounds he might make. It was the final assertion of her control over him. 

The whipping started again and he held onto the table for dear life. She had said it wouldn't be different than before, but he was sure there was more force behind her blows this time. His ass and legs burned and the pain consumed him. Then it stopped and she was pressing against him, into his sensitive backside. Her hand was on his cock and it sent a shiver through him. 

His cock was hard and throbbing. At her touch he groaned and pushed into her hand. She kept her touch light, her fingers running up and down the shaft, barely touching him, teasing. She laughed lightly at his groans and his attempts to get more friction. She leaned over him, the soft fabric of her blouse pressed up against his back, the buttons digging into his spine. 

“Do you want to come for me, Lieutenant,” she breathed in his ear.

“Mmmphhh,” he moaned and bucked his hips. His fingers spread wide, palms pressing into the desk.

“Impatient, aren't we.” His frustration amused her. She raked her nails over the inflamed skin of his ass and the wave of pain made his cock throb even more. He moaned and arched his head back. 

“You will get what you want, Lieutenant, but not yet. I have to go take care of something.” He moaned interrogatively. “I'll be back soon. You hang out for a while.” 

He tried to protest, but she just planted a kiss on his forehead. “You’ll be fine.” 

She blew him a final kiss as she closed the door after her, leaving him. He pulled on the restraints, but knew it was pointless. He rested his head on the desk and tried to relax. His ass had settled into a low burn and his erection was painful. He tried to hump the desk, but it didn't get him anywhere. Charlie was being really mean today. But he knew that she was doing this for him. When it finally came, the release would be even more intense. 

\---

Maverick didn't know how long he had been waiting. His joints were starting to feel stiff and the hard desk was making his ribs ache. He tried to lift up his body to get some relief, but there was only so far he could go. 

There was a knock at the door. Maverick’s head jerked up and he went still. His heart raced. Who could it be?

“Maverick, you here?” accompanied by another knock. Iceman. Maverick’s blood ran cold. Go away, go away, he thought. To his horror the door handle turned. Oh, no, she left it unlocked. Maverick watched wide-eyed as Iceman walked in. His eyes fell on Maverick, prone on the desk, ball gag in his mouth. A flicker of confusion ran over his face, but it was gone before Maverick was sure he even saw it. Iceman calmly closed the door behind him. He regarded Maverick for a few seconds, his face unreadable. Maverick lay still, his eyes locked on Iceman with a panicked expression. 

“Charlie asked me to bring you this,” Iceman said and held up a file. “For tomorrow’s class.” He took a few steps forward. “She said to leave it on the desk.” Iceman paused, his eyes running over Maverick’s body. “But the desk appears to be... occupied.” Maverick wondered if he was imagining the hint of strain in Iceman’s voice, and the tension in his eyes. 

Iceman circled the desk slowly. Maverick turned his head to follow him as far as he could. His ass burned hotter at the thought of Iceman looking at him, at every exposed part. He worked hard to control his breathing. Iceman completed the circle and stood in front of Maverick, his crotch just a foot away from Maverick’s face. Was that a hard on pressing against his uniform.

“What are you trying to pull here, Mitchell?” Iceman asked, his voice edgy. “You didn't get enough in the locker room? What do you want?” Iceman grabbed Maverick’s chin and pushed his face up roughly. “You want me to fuck you?” Iceman’s voice was low and rough. Maverick had a strong stomach, you have to to do what he does, but at that thought it was jumping all over the place. He didn't know if he was afraid that Iceman would follow up on that or afraid that he wouldn't. “Did you set up this whole charade with Charlie, because you don’t have the balls to just ask me?” Maverick’s brow furrowed. No matter the circumstances he didn't appreciate the insult to his balls. “How about I just let you suck my cock?” Maverick’s eyes widened. A part of him went fuck yeah, while the rational part was thinking oh shit oh shit. 

Maverick lowered his eyes to where Iceman’s hand was undoing his pants. Iceman pulled out his shaft. It was long and hard, veins standing out. Iceman’s musky scent hit Maverick and made its way down to his cock, making it twitch. “You want it?” Iceman asked, stroking it slowly. Maverick couldn't move, just stared at it. Iceman reached around to undo the gag and Maverick groaned as the ball popped out. He tried to move his jaw to release the stiffness, but Iceman’s steel grip was on it again, pushing his mouth open.

“Ice, wait,” Maverick gasped and tried to turn away. 

“Isn't this what you wanted, Maverick?”

“Lieutenant!”

Two heads turned to find Charlie standing by the door, watching them. Neither of them had heard her come in. Iceman didn't even flinch, the stone cold bastard. He acted like pushing your cock on another pilot, who happened to be tied up, was the most innocent thing in the world. He looked at Charlie impassively. 

“Is this how you treat our guest?” Charlie asked, her eyes on Maverick. “Iceman wants to let you suck his cock. Do you have a problem with that, Lieutenant?” There it was. She was making it clear who was in what position in the way she addressed them. But she was giving Maverick a choice. He knew that. If he said the word she would put a stop to the whole thing. He looked from her to Iceman’s manhood that was still an inch from his face. He did want this. He wanted Iceman. Maybe he had wanted him from the first time the son of a bitch had laid his condescending eyes on him. Maybe it had sort of built up. But he definitely wanted him now. 

He leaned forward and put his lips around Iceman’s head, licking around it with his tongue. Iceman sucked in his breath and pulled away. 

“Looks like he does want you after all,” Charlie commented with a grin. Iceman looked at her with a mix of confusion and irritation. Charlie laughed as she walked over to lean on the desk on one side of Maverick’s head. "Don’t worry, this will be our secret.” She ran her hand along Iceman’s cheek and down his toned chest. “So, what do you say Ice?” She got up and took a few steps away, looking at him expectantly. 

Iceman looked down at the other pilot. “You want this, Maverick?” he asked. 

Maverick looked up, saw the desire in Iceman's eyes. “Yes,” he nodded. 

Iceman pushed his hips forward and Maverick took him into his mouth. It felt good to have his lips around Iceman, the slightly salty taste, the silky smooth skin. Maverick hollowed his cheeks and began sucking wantonly, his head moving back and forth, dragging obscene sounds of Iceman. 

Maverick had lost track of Charlie and it hit him as a surprise when a slicked finger entered his anus. She gave him no warning, no gently rimming to warm him up to it, and he gasped. Iceman let out a frustrated groan. 

“Focus, Lieutenant,” came from behind him.

He did his best to keep his mouth tight and his tongue moving as a second finger joined the first. His cock was throbbing and pleasure shot through him as she curled her fingers around it. He only noticed that his head had stopped moving when Iceman buried his hands in his hair and started bucking his hips, fucking Maverick’s mouth in a steady rhythm. Maverick was glad to have this assistance as he wasn't able to keep up anymore. Charlie’s deft fingers sent spasms through him and all he could do was hang on and let the two of them fuck him on either end. 

Finally Iceman jerked and his semen spilled out into Maverick’s mouth. Maverick kept licking the tip until the last of Iceman’s orgasm died down. Moments later, thanks to Charlie’s deft manipulations, Maverick was coming with a choking groan. He lay there, completely exhausted and panting. 

Iceman squatted down, lining up his face with Maverick’s. “I see your mouth is good for something other than sassy arrogance, Mitchell.” His voice was firm, but his eyes were smiling. “Where’d you learn to suck dick like that?” The smile spread to the rest of his face. 

Maverick smiled back. “Same place as you, Kazansky.” Iceman’s expression changed and for a second Maverick thought that his remark had been insulting, but it was something else that made Iceman’s eyes go dark. He put a hand behind Maverick’s head and shifted forward pressing their lips together. Maverick opened his mouth and let his tongue explore, licking Iceman’s bottom lip. Iceman let him in and met Maverick’s tongue, pushing hungrily. When they separated they were both breathing heavily, both somewhat surprised at how good, how right, that felt. 

Maverick was aware of the cuffs being removed from his ankles and a second later he watched Iceman deftly catch a key thrown to him by Charlie and proceed to unlock the wrist cuffs. Maverick stood up slowly, rotating his shoulders and neck to work out the stiffness. Charlie spun him around and pushed him back with one hand on his chest. He winced as the edge of the desk pressed into his sore ass. 

Her hand moved down his body and her eyes followed it, full of lust. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, Lieutenant,” Charlie’s voice was low and rough. She pushed her hips against him, and he felt the fabric of her skirt against his bare thigh and his cock. She brushed his shoulder with her lips, moving up to his neck and biting. He moaned and leaned his head to the side, exposing the full length of his neck to her. “It’s my turn now,” she purred into his ear. She pulled back and ran her hand along his jaw, the tips of her fingers lingering on his chin, then her finger crooked in a come hither gesture. She walked toward the couch without looking back, Maverick watching the hypnotizing sway of her hips. 

Charlie made herself comfortable sitting on the edge of the couch leaning on some pillows. She pointed to the floor between her feet and Maverick obediently kneeled in front of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned into the touch. “Unbutton my blouse,” she directed. Maverick was only too happy to obey. He took his time, one button at a time, pulling it out of her skirt and spreading it open. His cock twitched at the sight of her perky breasts, uninhibited by a bra. He raised his hands and hesitated, looking up at her for permission. She nodded, desire strong in her eyes. 

He grabbed her breasts and massaged them gently. She sucked in her breath and pushed her chest forward into his hands. He bent down and teased her right nipple with his tongue, then pulled it into his mouth, sucking hard. He proceeded to do the same on the other side, pleased by the gasps and moans that were escaping her lips. She pulled her skirt up around her waist and pushed his head down with both hands. He grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down as she lifted her hips. She kicked off the underwear and pushed his face to her sex. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her arousal. His tongue found her clit and he flicked it a few times, revelling in the response he got as she arched her back. 

He ran his tongue over her labia and pushed into her wetness, fucking her with his tongue. She put her feet on his shoulders and spread her knees. “Ohh ... yesss …” she hissed as he got into a steady rhythm, “that'sss… good.” 

Maverick was dimly aware of Iceman watching them. Charlie was currently the center of his universe, his only purpose to give her pleasure, but knowing that Iceman was standing there, idly stroking his cock, heightened his arousal. 

Charlie shivered and he knew she was close. He reached up and fondled her breast, lightly pinching the nipple. This brought her over the edge. Her body tensed up and she dug her nails into his triceps. She let out a long moan and arched her back pushing into him. His tongue kept stimulating her clit through her orgasm, until she started to twitch, being too sensitive to continue. He looked up at her, the picture that she made with that post-orgasmic glow on her face, on her entire body. He put his hands around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. She hugged him back. 

“Iceman,” she said, without looking up, “I think this little slut could use a good fucking.” 

Maverick’s eyes shot open as the suggestion made it’s way to his loins and started a little fire there. He looked at Iceman and was surprised to see the expression of obvious lust that had replaced his usual stony gaze. At that open desire the fire in Maverick burned hotter and his cock stood at attention. Maverick responded by spreading his knees and pushing his ass higher, offering it. He grinned inwardly with smug satisfaction when Iceman’s mouth went slack and his eyes darkened. 

“There are condoms and lube in my bag,” Charlie added. 

Iceman hesitated for just a second before he went to get the bag. Maverick watched with anticipation as Ice rolled a condom onto himself, his movements slow and deliberate. He kneeled behind Maverick and put his hands on his reddened ass, spreading him. Maverick sucked in his breath from the awakened pain. Iceman pushed inside him slowly and Maverick clung to Charlie, willing himself to relax, to let Iceman in. Iceman was firm, but gentle, knowing when to push and when to slow down. Maverick was sure that it wasn't his first time. 

When he was all the way in, Iceman began to move, slowly, and soon Maverick was moaning with pleasure. He pushed back into Iceman, urging him to pick up the pace.

“God, Mitchell … so hot… should have done this … weeks ago,” Iceman said, in between the obscene sounds that he was making. 

“Ice… please… I want … to come… too,” Maverick gasped. Without missing a beat Iceman wrapped his fingers around Maverick’s cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Maverick moaned and bucked into Iceman’s hand. 

“Oh, yes, Mitchell…” Iceman’s voice was raw. “You’re coming first this time.” 

Maverick didn't need much urging. It didn't take long before he was spilling his load, his fingers digging into Charlie’s hips. Iceman wasn't far behind and he let out a long groan, pushing deep into Maverick as he came. 

They stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily, feeling the afterglow. Then Iceman pulled out and disappeared into the bathroom. Maverick got up and sat next to Charlie. She put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Apparently I enjoy watching you get fucked by hot blonde pilots,” she said with a smirk. 

Maverick smiled. “I can’t believe you set me up like that.”

“Do you wish I hadn't,” she asked. 

Maverick looked up at her. "This could have ended very differently," he said.

"Maybe," she conceded, "But I've seen the way he looks at you."

"I thought he just hated my guts."

"I'm sure most people think that. But when it comes to you, I have a unique perspective." She patted his head possessively.

"Yeah, you do," Maverick said with a smile. 

Charlie leaned her head back, her hand idly stroking his back. "I must admit, it made me jealous at first," she said contemplatively. "Especially considering what you've told me about your history. But then I had another idea." She looked down and met his smirk. He approved of her idea. He would have never agreed to it if she had asked him, but he was happy she hadn't. 

Maverick looked up as the bathroom door opened and Iceman came to sit on the other side of him. Maverick sat up and turned to face Ice. He waited for Iceman to say something, but instead Ice reached around the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart their eyes locked and they both knew that there was something here. The beginning of a new relationship between them. 

“This is going to be complicated,” Maverick said.


End file.
